


Help me on my knees

by CloveeD



Series: Mating games: Teen Wolf 2014 Entries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, but - Freeform, calling on cupcake, honestly this is tame, it needs a title?, oh come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games: Teen Wolf 2014 Challenge 3 Non-Penetration</p>
<p>Stiles could stand to be on his knees for Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me on my knees

 


End file.
